Sentimentalismo
by flabberu
Summary: Original, One!Shot —Desde que tienen cinco años, Red es el único que lo saca de esa continua espiral de negatividad.


_Sólo estaba aburrida, sólo quería leer y al final quedó esta cosa and idk._

 _Cae en cliché, al menos en el fandom green-go, por la wea a partir del "x" :c_

 _Me encantan estos fics con drabbles combinados, no sé._

 _Creo que con este son tres xD_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _No tengo ni una fruta idea de qué poner aquí, así que diré que si pokémon fuera mío, no estaría aquí._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _OriginalShipping [Red / Green]. Son machos y se aman, así que si no te gusta que los machos pecho peludo se amen, lárgate. Drama. Saltos temporales, just bc of yes. Game!verse. kinda ooc, porque Red no habla tanto y puse un poco más sentimental a Green de lo que a simple vista es. Pero como no se ven las personalidades bien desenvueltas, hago como si no pasa nada (?) fisdfsfsd. Lenguaje obsceno._

 ** _Nota adicional:_** _Mi kouhai es una preciosura con belleza infinita._

* * *

 ** _i._**

La primera vez que Green se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, es a los cinco años, cuando Red se lastima la rodilla mientras juegan y las primeras lágrimas se asoman al ver la sangre. Al final, ambos terminan llorando juntos.

—¿Green, qué sucedió? —pregunta Daisy, preocupada, con su voz de hermana mayor responsable, esa que calma a Green en las noches en las que no puede dormir y las pesadillas evitan su descanso.

—¡Red es torpe y se lastimó!

—¿Y por qué lloras si Red fue quien se lastimó? —Daisy sonríe y posa su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

—¡Porque Red es torpe y si Red llora yo también lo hago!  
 _Los niños son unas cosas serias, verdaderamente_ , piensa la mayor de los tres, cargándolos como puede y llevándolos a casa.

—Dejen el drama los dos, voy a hacer chocolate caliente —Y mientras que Green celebra, Red sonríe quedamente, volviendo a ser tan tácito como siempre.

 ** _ii._**

La segunda vez que Green se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, es cuando la noticia de que sus padres han muerto cae como un bloque sobre él. No tiene más de ocho años y está parado con un traje negro, con Red a su lado.

Todos llevan sombrillas, está lloviendo, como si el clima quisiera igualar el humor de la familia Oak.

Una llamada los distrajo mientras regresaban a Pueblo Paleta y chocaron contra un camión de mudanza, seguro de una familia que buscaba algo del aire fresco que permanecía en la pequeña locación. Daisy aseguró que no sufrieron nada —Green, por primera vez, no cree en las palabras de su hermana.

Hay un señor diciendo palabras en su honor y Green explota.

—¡No pudieron morir! —Grita, enojado con el mundo entero y con nadie al mismo tiempo— ¡Es imposible! ¡Ellos llegarán más tarde, me darán el beso de buenas noches y todo estará bien! —Y golpea los ataúdes una y otra vez, con furia, tristeza.

— _Green_ —la voz del abuelo le advierte que está haciendo mucho escándalo, pero la rabieta no desaparece.

—¡Ellos me querían! ¡Ellos querían a Daisy! ¡Los odio por dejarnos solos, los odio, los odio…! —Exclama, mojándose con la lluvia, su voz haciéndose más débil con cada segundo—… los odio… los odio… _los odio_ …

No es hasta que Red lo jala del traje y lo cubre con su paraguas, que se calma.

 ** _iii._**

La tercera vez que Green se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, es cuando oye a Daisy hablar con el abuelo sobre la muerte de sus padres.

Apenas acaba de cumplir los diez años —está emocionado, porque eso significa que su aventura pokémon será muy pronto—, y es la primera vez que mencionan el tema desde el funeral.

—Daisy, todavía me siento culpable —la voz del profesor se escucha preocupada.

—Abuelo, no fue tu culpa —insiste Daisy, amarrándose el cabello en una coleta. Green está escondido en las escaleras, tratando de comprender el asunto—, era imposible que supieras que por esa llamada… bueno, tú sabes.

—Ver a mi nieto llorar así fue horrible —suspira el anciano—, y, de cierta forma, yo soy el culpable de todo. Los llamé sólo para decirles que había logrado encontrar a un Lapras para mi investigación…

Las palabras caen como concreto en la mente de Green.

 _No los veré más, por culpa de mi abuelo._

 _No tendré más besos de buenas noches, por culpa de mi abuelo._

 _No sonreirán más, por culpa de mi abuelo._

 _Abuelo, abuelo, abuelo, abuelo._

—¡Te _odio_! —baja las escaleras de pronto, sobresaltando a sus familiares, con los ojos brillando con lágrimas y rencor— ¡No los odio a ellos, te odio a ti! ¡A ti! ¡Eres un _maldito_! —Y es la primera grosería (o algo similar) que Green dice en toda su vida. La aprendió de un viajero que se lastimó el pie al llegar.

No sabe qué significa, pero debe usarla, sabe que es el momento.

(En la relación que tiene con su abuelo se forman varias grietas, como un cristal que ha caído al suelo).

Entonces se devuelve a la habitación corriendo, pateando lo que se encuentra a su paso, y dejando tanto a Daisy como a Samuel Oak estupefactos en la mesa del comedor.

Red no está ahora para consolarlo, él está con Leaf jugando cerca de la hierba alta. Ella poco a poco lo reemplaza.

 ** _iv._**

La cuarta vez que Green se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, es cuando se da cuenta de que quiere a Red, como más que un rival, más que un mejor amigo y más que un compañero.

Y golpea la pared, detestando eso, porque es obvio que Red jamás le corresponderá de la misma forma, y la vuelve a golpear una y otra vez, hasta que deja una profunda marca y una mancha de sangre en la pared del Centro Pokémon.

La voz del abuelo llega a su mente y vuelve a estampar su puño contra el concreto pintado de un adorable color melocotón, ¡el maldito viejo olvidó su nombre!, ¡el de su nieto! (la palabra "maldito" se le pegó y es difícil no decir groserías cuando se trata del profesor más conocido de Kanto).

Recuerda a Daisy, sonriendo, así como el llanto que traspasaba las paredes de la casa. Era horrible. Otro puñetazo; se abre un agujero.

(La enfermera Joy lo va a _matar_ ).

Después de prácticamente destrozarse la mano en un desquite de furia, se deja caer en el suelo alfombrado. Eevee se acerca, preocupada, y se acuesta sobre su entrenador, ronroneando y esperando que así se sienta mejor.

No es así, pero Green valora su esfuerzo.

Al día siguiente, se encuentra con Red y su cabello negro, sus ojos rojos y su rostro imperturbable, tácito e inescrutable.

El corazón del Oak late con fuerza en su pecho y, por primera vez desde que empezaron esa aventura, no se enoja por el hecho de que Red le haya ganado.

(Tiene trece años, es natural que madure un poco).

 ** _v._**

La quinta vez que Green se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, es después de salir del S.S Anne.

Raticate está entre sus brazos, respirando pesadamente, y él corre lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permite. Hay sangre manchando su camisa y el pelaje de su compañero, pero no le importa.

Sólo quiere salvar a Raticate, mantenerlo consigo.

Porque no tendrá una conexión como la que existe entre Pika y Red, sin embargo, quiere a todos sus pokémon, los adora. Son los únicos que están para él desde que Red no lo acompaña.

Siente que esa mirada en los ojos rojos (como la sangre que mancha todo) fue demasiado _fría_. Y la orden que salió de esos labios pálidos —"Impactrueno" —, demasiado seca. Tuvo que saber que _algo_ andaba mal.  
Entra al Centro, empujando la puerta y apartando a todos de su camino. No quiere llorar; llorar significaría que Raticate no tiene esperanza.

La enfermera Joy abre los ojos un poco más al verlo. El Green que todas sus hermanas conocen, seguro, confiado, burlón e impaciente, llega con un Raticate herido en los brazos y lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

(Lo peor de todo, es que aún así sigue queriendo a Red).

 ** _vi._**

La sexta vez que Green se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, es en Pueblo Lavanda. Y está allí, con todos en silencio, guardándole respeto a su amigo.

Raticate no resistió.

Y el Oak se sienta, con la mochila en las manos, Eevee acostándose en su regazo, como siempre que se encuentra desanimado.

Se siente vacío; ¿qué clase de entrenador es si no puede mantener a uno de sus pokémon vivos? Es una basura.

El abuelo lo llamó en cuanto se enteró de la noticia por medio de la enfermera Joy, pero Green colgó inmediatamente. No estaba de humor para aceptar su lástima.

(La última vez que fue a Pueblo Paleta, desviándose de su destino original, confesó que quería a Red, sólo un poco. Daisy sonrió cálidamente y el Profesor Oak frunció el ceño, decepcionado).

Un chico de ojos rubí se encuentra unos metros más allá, observando a su amigo de la infancia llorar en silencio. Al final, este lo reta a una batalla, pierde, y se va como si nada. Cuando Red se acerca, lee la lápida y aprieta los dientes.

Green es un idiota (y lo ve por una de las pequeñas ventanas del edificio, golpeando el tronco de un árbol hasta hacer sangrar sus nudillos).

 ** _vii._**

La séptima vez que Green se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, es cuando, en la batalla final contra Red (no es necesario decirlo, es obvio que es la última que tendrán), termina derrotado.

Cuando ve a su abuelo acercándose, subiendo las escaleras del Alto Mando, piensa erróneamente que lo abrazará y le dirá que todo estará bien. Quien recibe el abrazo es Red y él es empujado lejos, _para que deje de estorbar_.

Un puñal se clava en su corazón viendo a Leaf llegar unos momentos después para felicitar al nuevo Campeón, dándole un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de los labios como para pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de Green.

Y lo observa, caminar hacia el salón de la fama, importándole poco el haberle robado su único logro.

Green creía que así su abuelo lo querría y lo aceptaría tal como era.

—Qué estúpido fui —masculla, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Eevee lo sigue, llena de polvo y todos los demás hacen lo mismo, débiles y cabizbajos, pero fieles a su entrenador, que aprecia el gesto—. Vamos con la enfermera Joy y después a comer algo, ¿bien?

Sus compañeros responden, felices, y Green siente que perder no es tan malo, aunque no deja de ser doloroso.

Por primera vez en su vida, siente que odia un poco a Red.

 ** _viii._**

La octava vez que Green se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, es cuando Red baja del Monte Plateado y aparece en la puerta de su casa, con Pika en su hombro, siempre fiel, y la gorra cubriendo el cabello negro que contrasta con las paredes blancas de su casa.

Green traga los fideos instantáneos que tienen por cena esa noche, y se siente incómodo, porque su compañero no ha dejado de verlo desde que llegó.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Red ya se terminó su plato y lo observa, con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de la mano.

Se hace un silencio por unos minutos y sólo se oye a Arcanine, durmiendo con los otros pokémon unos metros más allá.

—Eres un imbécil —contesta Green, frunciendo el ceño, y obteniendo al instante esa mirada de _"no contestaste mi pregunta"_ —, bueno, probablemente.

—Leaf dijo que lloraste cuando te enteraste de que había perdido contra Lyra.

—Claro que _no_. Fueron lágrimas de _alegría_ , por _Lyra_. No seas narcisista, Red —masculla, dejando el tenedor en el tazón, de pronto sin hambre.

—¿Qué sientes por mí? —Y lo jura: es la primera vez que escucha tantas palabras salir de la boca de su ex-rival. Desea que sea un sueño, porque no puede responder esa pregunta tan simple.

Eevee se estira, con Pika acostado entre su pelaje, ambos en el sofá. A veces, Green se antoja de ser Eevee, su compañera, quien tiene una relación estupenda con Pika, el pokémon más antisocial que ha visto en toda su vida.

—Green —Red presiona. Green se muerde los labios.

—Me gustas… te quiero, creo —suelta, después de diez minutos de tensión, de pensar. Las orejas le enrojecen irremediablemente y espera a que la tierra se lo trague, cosa que, por supuesto, no ocurre.

Red no luce impresionado.

—Eso era todo. Quería que no siguieras manteniendo ese peso sobre tus hombros —y se levanta de la silla, quitándose la gorra y la chaqueta en el proceso. El Oak se queda allí, sentado, apretando los puños—. Hasta mañana.

—¿Qué dices tú, idiota? —inquiere, con el cabello castaño cubriéndole el rostro. Red se gira, imperturbable.

—Eres mi amigo — _no te veo de esa forma_. El mensaje queda implícito y Green no necesita de la ayuda de Leaf para comprenderlo.

—Gracias, hasta mañana, Red.

Y va a su cuarto, dejando al Campeón durmiendo en su sofá por el resto de la noche.

(Llora, porque ya sabía eso, y no grita, no golpea; ya tiene diecisiete años. Es un adulto. Debe actuar como tal).

 ** _ix._**

La novena vez que Green se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, es cuando va al pueblo, tres días después. Red todavía sigue en su casa —seguramente por pereza—, durmiendo en el sofá con Pikachu acurrucado en la sábana.

Toca el timbre y se siente aliviado al ver a Daisy abriendo la puerta, con su largo cabello castaño y su sonrisa permanente.

—¡Green! No esperaba verte aquí —saluda, dejándolo entrar a la casa— ¿Quieres algo de comer, tienes sed? —Su hermano niega con la cabeza, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

—Um, bueno, yo _muy_ bien, gracias. Fui a Hoenn hace una semana y gané el primer lugar en el concurso de belleza pokémon —Green está feliz de que ella pueda vivir una vida tan acorde a su personalidad—. También ayudé a Bill un poco con sus investigaciones, nada del otro mundo.

Espera que Bill no haga ninguna tontería o se las verá con él —se ríe ante su propio pensamiento.

Después de un rato conversando, Green avisa que debe marcharse y se acerca a la joven coordinadora con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —pregunta, abrazándola con fuerza. Va a hacer una estupidez y lo sabe, pero no importa. Daisy se queda sin palabras, sorprendida. Green, a pesar de ser tan expresivo, no dice "te quiero" muy a menudo.

—Claro que sí, ternura —Y ella es la única que puede llamarlo así—, ¿por qué me lo dices ahora?

—No es nada, sólo asegúrate de cuidarte y, si Bill se sobrepasa contigo, por favor, golpéalo.

Sale de la casa y va al laboratorio, frunciendo las cejas.

 _Tal vez… tal vez…_

—Green —suelta el profesor Oak, impresionado, pronto dejando una cara de pokér—. Me pregunto qué te habrá pasado para que decidieras vol-…

—No estoy volviendo.

—¿Acaso Red te rechazó? No me extrañaría. Al fin y al cabo, tú vivías por él. Sé que se está quedando en tu casa —Y el profesor continúa con sus palabras hirientes, ante la mirada seria de su nieto.

—Lo que sea de mi vida con, o sin Red, no es de tu incumbencia. Sólo quería decirte que cuidaras a Daisy —habla, desordenándose el cabello con una mano.

—¿Te irás? Ya sabía yo qu-…

—Anciano, tú no sabes nada —Green pierde la paciencia poco a poco y termina por _explotar_ —, ¡después de todo, soy tu nieto basura!, ¡no te acordabas ni de mi _nombre_!, ¡me rechazaste y me reemplazaste con Red! —Pasa de cero a cien en menos de un parpadeo, y de pronto está allí, gritándole al profesor—. Te odié antes, te odio ahora y te seguiré odiando… yo… _muérete_.

Y la situación se calma, (la relación que tenía con su abuelo, esa que tenía grietas causadas por la culpa, yace en el suelo, en mil pedazos. Irremediablemente rota). Los ojos de Green están llenos de lágrimas.

—Sólo cuida a Daisy. No por mí, sino por ella —dice, sacando algo de su bolsillo. Había olvidado devolver algo—, por cierto, esto es una basura.

(La PokéDex, completa, impecable, que mantuvo por tantos años, cae al suelo y su pie se estampa contra el objeto; una vez, dos veces, tres veces, pierde la cuenta y se larga, dejando las piezas destrozadas como su corazón).

 ** _x._**

La décima vez que Green se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, es cuando todos esperan que sea Red el que huya, el que escape de regreso a la montaña, y quien lo hace es él.

No son ni las cinco de la mañana y agarra su mochila —se siente nostálgico—, a sus pokémon y _ese_ aparato raro que Daisy le regaló en su anterior cumpleaños — _videomisor_ , se acuerda. Es malo recordando cosas.

Abre la puerta trasera de su casa y deja las llaves en la mesa, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

¿Quién hubiera sabido que Green Oak es un cobarde? Ni él mismo lo sabe, por si le preguntan.

Sube a Arcanine y va rumbo al aeropuerto; no es tan cruel como para dejar a Charizard hacer un viaje de seis horas.

(Y algo le dice que es la mejor decisión de toda su vida. Aunque probablemente es su propia mente, lo cual no ayuda mucho si se busca una opinión imparcial).

[…]

Una vez ha llegado, piensa que Unova es muy bonita. Hay enormes campos y los árboles trazan espesos bosques. Es parecida a Kanto, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. El aire que respira se siente limpio, libre de culpa.

Nadie puede juzgarlo, es un forastero.

Y camina con Eevee por las calles apenas concurridas. Algunos niños se detienen para ver a su pokémon, aparentemente una rareza por ese lugar. Green sólo suelta risitas ocasionales, llevándose a su compañera antes de que llenen su pelaje castaño de chicle.

[…]

En Unova conoce al Campeón, Touya, quien grita emocionado. El Oak cree que esa chispa de admiración en los ojos del chico es graciosa, y, de cierta forma, le recuerda a cómo se sentía él respecto a Red.

(El nombre se va tan rápido como llegó, no le da tiempo de entristecerse).

—¡Eres tan genial! ¡Y yo quería ir a Kanto, pero Touko no me dejaba! ¡Sin embargo, es increíble! ¿Esa es Eevee? ¿Es verdad que es el pokémon que tiene más evoluciones? ¿ _Puedotocarsupelaje_?

—Vale, vale, cálmate —dice Green, suspirando, con un abrigo gris protegiéndolo del invierno—. Primero que nada, no divulgues que me has visto aquí, ¿bien? Quiero estar de incógnito.

Cuando Touya asiente varias veces, con la cara llena de alegría, empieza a responder sus preguntas.

(Eevee está feliz de que le presten atención. _Pulga narcisista_ ).

 ** _xi._**

La onceava vez que Green se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, es cuando camina durante la noche, entre la multitud de personas que regresan de sus trabajos, exhaustos, y después de sentarse en uno de los bancos, se encuentra un par de ojos rojos, fijos, cansados como los empleados de las grandes compañías de Unova.

—Joder, Red. No puedes dejarme solo ni por cuatro meses, ¿tanto me necesitas? —dice, frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos almendrados, esos que van del castaño al verde, brillan con recelo ante el joven parado frente a él.

—¿No es lo contrario?

— _Bah_ —suelta, sonriendo al notar a Pikachu en su hombro—. Te aprecio, pero no eres vital. ¿Cómo está Daisy?

—Deprimida.

—… Me lo imaginaba. El otro día le envié un video para que no se estresara, supongo que de allí sacaron la dirección, ¿verdad? —pregunta, alzando una de sus cejas. Red asiente—. No es justo que le pidan ayuda a Bill… ¿qué se h-…?

—Te extrañé —El prodigio lo interrumpe, impasible, y los colores se suben al rostro del Oak, cambiando de un rosa pálido a un rojo fuerte, lleno de vergüenza y enojo—. Eres gracioso cuando te sonrojas.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Vas a volver?

Green está fijo en el banco, sin poder moverse, petrificado como una estatua; Red se deja caer a su lado, jugando con las orejas de Pikachu.

—No sé.

—Sí sabes.

—¡Que no!  
—Volverás porque me quieres, aún.

Y se queda en silencio, puesto que es cierto —para su tortura.

Red recuesta la cabeza en su hombro y la mente de Green se vuelve _mierda_.

—¿… Qué haces?

Un "perdón" flota en el aire que los rodea, algunas personas se detienen ante la peculiar escena, pero continúan su camino.

Los ojos del castaño se llenan con lágrimas, poco a poco, y es como una represa. Red es la grieta que siempre lo destruye.

—¿Si te digo que eres mi amigo, con qué respondes? —inquiere, con la voz quebrada y las manos enguantadas temblando a pesar de que no hace frío.

—Con que no sabes mentir.

(Y Red le palmea la espalda cuando empieza a llorar).

No dice nada cuando el ex-Campeón le jala de pelo y lo besa en los labios, musitando un _"idiota"_ en cuanto se separan.

(Desde que tienen cinco años, Red es el único que lo saca de esa continua espiral de negatividad).

Con ese pensamiento rodando por su cabeza, estrecha el cuello de la chamarra de Red y vuelve a besarlo. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Red lo marea tanto que ha perdido la cuenta y no es consciente de que su videomisor está encendido y recibe tantas llamadas que se encuentra cerca de explotar.

—Voy a volver —murmura Green, con las mejillas encendidas.

—Estoy feliz de escuchar eso —Y es una de las contadas sonrisas genuinas y honestas la que aparece en los labios del mejor amigo de Green Oak, su rival, compañero y el causante de la mayoría de sus dolores de cabeza.

* * *

 _No sé de dónde han salío' esas palabras, de veáh._

 _Ese "espiral de negatividad" lo saqué de un doujinshi USUK xDDD_

 _Y, originalmente, sería un final triste, pero no tuve los cojones._

 ** _~Ravie la que machuca el lenguaje porque está de malas._**

En el rated T me siento segura y no tengo beta por floja.


End file.
